


in the arms of an angel (may you find some comfort here)

by jcebum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Really fluffy, also this is fluff, ao3 its jinyoung not jr anymore, bye im going to listen to mayday again, idk why ive been a really soft stan lately, pls change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: because at time's like this, jaebum can only be calmed down by jinyoung; nobody else but jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from sarah mclaghlan's "angel" !
> 
> hope you enjoy. this is fluffy and cute and kind of awkward but yEAH i love jjp vvv much

jaebum is stressed, _hella fucking stressed_ , and it's a good thing it's finally time to go back to the dorms.

they're walking towards the van (they're still inside the building, though) and jaebum is in the front of everyone, with the noisy maknaes right behind him.

they're shouting, giggling, dabbing, and usually, jaebum would laugh it off, but he's so annoyed that he's gritting his teeth instead. he forms his hands into fists, walking faster into the van.

bambam and yugyeom eye him.

"is he okay?" bambam asks, looking over his shoulder to their mother.

"he's just stressed, no need to worry," jinyoung reassures them.

 

 

 

 

 

jaebum is walking towards his shared room with jackson when bambam suddenly shouts as yugyeom pins him to the ground and tickles him.

"can you guys just _fucking_ stop?!" jaebum snaps, his calm demeanor gone.

and the whole room goes silent. neither of the two maknaes are brave enough to speak, the both of them looking down, avoiding jaebum's eyes.

jaebum is still gritting, his fists still clenching, and that's when jinyoung swiftly strides over to where he's standing, immediately providing jaebum his shoulder to rest his head on.

jinyoung threads his fingers through jaebum's soft hair, calming the older almost immediately. jaebum snakes his hands around jinyoung's waist as jinyoung places his other hand (the one that's not playing with jaebum's hair) on the nape of jaebum's neck.

"jaebum. that's too much. they were just playing. it's okay," jinyoung whispers, although the others could probably hear it too.

no other person in the room speaks (nor moves) and they just watch. they watch the phenomenon in which jinyoung steadies his angered stallion. it's not a rare sight for them to be together, being touchy and all, but it isn't every day that you see an angered, frustrated and tired leader getting petty over the maknaes.

jaebum rests his forehead on jinyoung's shoulder. he closes his eyes and inhales jinyoung's scent. he smells like vanilla and sweat and a tablespoon of everything that he is. it's oddly comforting. it's always been.

jaebum breathes. it was unleader-like of him to do that. it was immature — petty, even — to get angry at the two youngest of the group for playing around with each other.

it's still quiet. everyone is just waiting. they're the audience, and jaebum and jinyoung are the main actors.

"it's okay, jaebum. it's okay." he hears jinyoung whisper softly in his ears.

jaebum's anger slowly (but surely) dissipates and he is now more calm — well, more tired, if anything. jinyoung is still held in jaebum's embrace, jaebum's arms around his waist.

"tired," jaebum lets out as he snuggles into jinyoung's neck.

"you should apologize to them first. you know how much they don't like making you upset," jinyoung says, and jaebum slowly lets go of jinyoung to face the two maknaes.

"forgive me, bambam-ah, yugyeom-ah. i was just really frustrated and i guess i took it out on the two of you. i'm sorry," jaebum apologizes, and the atmosphere finally becomes less tense.

"it's okay, hyung. we understand," bambam says, smiling as he helps his best friend stand.

"come on, let's go," jinyoung says as he grabs ahold of jaebum's wrist and leads him towards his (jinyoung's) room.

jinyoung throws himself onto the bed, turns and rests on his back. his arms are wide open, undeniably welcoming jaebum's own arms around him. jaebum closes the door, and immediately crawls on top of jinyoung and gives his lover a quick kiss.

"thank you," he says, before resting beside his lover and snuggles into his neck.

jaebum places soft open-mouthed kisses all over jinyoung's neck. it tickles, but it's sweet and both of them are too tired to make some disturbance.

" _jaebum_ ," jinyoung whines, and that's when their position changes.

jinyoung's head is now resting on jaebum's chest, the calm beat of jaebum's heart lulling him into a sense of familiarity, security and home.

jaebum has his arms around jinyoung's frame, and neither jinyoung nor jaebum would have it any other way.

before the both of them drift away to sleep, they could've sworn they heard yugyeom say from outside the door, "i'm glad jinyoung hyung was there to calm jaebum hyung down. it would've been so much more tense if mom weren't there."

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, as well as critics are always welcomed <3


End file.
